Death of Heroes
by livingdeadgirl616
Summary: AU Future Fic. After their final battle Lois and Clark don't get the goodbye they hoped for. A kind of sequel for Lana Returns but don't need to read it. Character death.


A/N I wrote this a few years ago when I re-read Doomsday again. This idea came to me, I'd only just decided to give Smallville a go and this is the first Smallville story I wrote. My friend got onto my laptop last week, read it and forced me to post it. I'd all but forgotten about it. Sorry it's short. So yeah, enjoy :D x

Oh and I guess you can sort of say it's a sequel to my other Smallville story 'Lana Returns' But it's not really intentional.

Death of Heroes

The world was in shock.

A great battle had been fought, the good had triumphed, but at a terrible cost. The life of one hero wasn't enough for the fates, as death clamed two.

The inhabitants of Metropolis walked to the broken concrete with tears filling their hollow eyes. How could this happen? After all these years of fighting and winning, how could something as simple as this killed off the two strongest heroes Earth had to offer?

Looking at the floor, the crowd started to hold each other at what they saw, strangers hugged like friends in need of comfort, all connected by this terrible loss.

In the distance two red capes fluttered on the breeze, torn and blooded. And on the floor, two bodies rested, one trying desperately to reach the other before it was too late. Superman and Ultrawoman.

Her brown hair in wild curls, smoldering with the memory of the fierce blaze she had battled. Her blue leotard ripped and black, showing the pale skin beneath. Blood ran out of her trembling mouth as she inched closer and closer to the fallen man by her side. Her strength fading fast. Reaching a shaking hand for him she sobbed when he didn't reach back. "No!" She whispered, seeing his lifeless blue eyes looking at her with tears slipping out softly, his hair messy and blood smeared across his cheeks. His suit was ripped like an animal had attacked him, his tanned skin battered and bruised.

Finally she reached him and held his still body in her trembling arms. As delicately as she could she wiped the raven hair out of his eyes and bent down to kiss his forehead. She could already feel her heart slowing, her time had come. And with her soul mate dead in her arms, she couldn't think of a better time than now to die.

"Clark? You can't die before me. Please? We're meant to die together. When we're old and lying on our bed in Smallville." She pleaded, making everyone in hearing distance sob harder. Superman and Ultrawoman where lovers. And by the way she held him so lovingly like he was made of some precious material, they knew they had been in love for a very long time.

Her strength started to fade a little as she started to slump down, her grip on him loosening. She leaned forward into his chest and breathed him in, she had always loved how he smelt.

She looked up when she heard a familiar voice whisper her name. Chloe Wayne. Her cousin. She smiled at her and nodded. "Chloe, tell the world about us. The real us. Its time everyone knew…" She whispered with tears falling down her scorched face. Chloe could only nod and hold back her sobs. "I can't imagine a life without you Lo. God please don't die?" She managed to choke out, wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Lois only smiled and placed a passionate kiss on her husband's cold lips. If she wasn't already, she knew she would have died feeling how cold and lifeless his lips felt. He was always so warm. Her tears fell faster and landed on his face. "Don't you see Chloe? I can't survive without him, he's dead, and so am I…" She looked to her cousin and smiled. "I love you, Chloe Sullivan." She wheezed, Chloe nodded and sobbed violently. "I love you Lois. Tell Clark I love him too."

With her last piece of strength, Ultrawoman nodded and clung to her love with everything she had. Whispering so only he could hear… "I love you Smallville…" Before slumping forward into the body that had unwillingly killed her long ago.

The End

Please R&R x


End file.
